


Thursdays

by ImASock69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASock69/pseuds/ImASock69
Summary: Thursdays were Akaashi's escape from the life he dreaded living. Where he was away from school, his parents and Konoha.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 33





	Thursdays

Akaashi rolled his eyes from the kitchen as he heard Bokuto trip over something in the living room. “Babe, you ok there?” Kuro called from the dining table as he stifled a laugh. Bokuto stumbled into the kitchen looking mildly annoyed as he held up a half a pair of black combat boots. Kuro immediately looked at ceiling, avoiding the dirty glare from his boyfriend. 

“Why cant you put your shoes on the rack like Akaashi when you come in” Bokuto lectured as he disappeared back into the living room to put the shoe in its rightful place. Kuro made a face at the door way as he turned to Akaashi who was getting out the plates.  
“Akaashi, next time you come, put your shoes in the middle of the hall”. 

“You’re obnoxious Kuro-san” was the response as the raven set the plates on the table, pursing his lips. 

“Don’t try to turn Akaashi to the dark side!” Bokuto said as he walked back in the kitchen, putting his hand around his shoulder and shaking him. Akaashi ducked out below Bokuto’s arm, sighing as he brought the food over.

“What did you make?” Bokuto asked as he took a plate from the stack and sat down next to Kuro.

“Yakisoba”

“Yessss” hissed Kuro as he finger gunned Akaashi, face lighting up. Akaashi put the platter on the table, sitting across from Bokuto. “Don’t worry, it had nothing to do with the fact that its your favourite” Akaashi deadpanned as he nonchalantly picked up his chop sticks and pulled some of the food onto his plate.  
“I’d call that win for Akaashi” Bokuto snickered as he did the same.

Kuro pouted as he took his chop sticks and proceeded to take Akaashi’s food.

“Kuro-san..”

“Bokuto!” 

Bokuto laughed as he dragged Kuro’s food onto his plate. Akaashi rubbed his temples as he attempted to reclaim his food. Bokuto and Kuro bickered about whose plate had more and whom the “more” rightfully belonged to.

“Akaashi!!! Divide the food for us. And make sure Bokuto doesn’t get more.” Kuro huffed as he jabbed his chopsticks at Bokuto, who jabbed back. 

Akaashi choked as Kuro ended up with his chopstick pinching Bokutos cheek. “Ok ok, relax you beasts” Akaashi said as he leaned over and divided up the food. They narrowed their eyes at each other then decided it was fair. 

“I swear, whats going to happen when you 2 are married and you have to share everything with each other ‘in life and in death’?” Akaashi groaned.  
“We’ll just call you in the middle of the night to split the bed in half then” Bokuto said in serious tone as he slurped a mouth full of noodles.

“Please don’t”.

“It just might happen” Kuro agreed.

After the dinner, Akaashi checked his watch, it read 10:44, which meant about time he left these 2 for the night.  
“Aww, come on stay, just until after the movie!” Bokuto begged as Akaashi grabbed his coat by the door.  
“We’re suffering from Akaashi withdrawal syndrome, oh god what do we do! He only comes on Thursdays! Never to be seen for the rest of the week!” Kuro sighed dramatically as he grabbed Akaashi’s shoulders and fluttered his eyelashes. 

Akaashi cracked a smile as he shook the taller off, “Sorry, I got class in the morning, I’ll be back next week” .He bowed as he backed out the door, watching the other 2 attempt to hold in laughs. 

“You’d be a terrible actor!” he heard Kuro call as he closed the door, followed by an opposed Bokuto saying “He’s be a great actor! Akaashi is hot!”  
He rolled his eyes as his face cooled at the chilly night air. Thursdays were really his favourite day of the week he thought as he boarded the 11pm bus.  
No worries about school, he’s get to spend time with Bokuto and Kuro, he’d come home to-

The raven paused at his apartment door, the knob turning as a tall blonde guy walked out. “Thanks for the stuff Konoha! Ah- goodnight” the man said, bowing his head to Akaashi before walking down the steps. 

Akaashi stepped inside, somehow it felt colder in the flat than outside. He hanged his coat up as he set his newletter bag down on the shelf. Walking in, the living room was messy, coffee table full of cups and cards, pillows tossed around. In the kitchen, his boyfriend Konoha, was rustling around. Before Akaashi could say anything, Konoha stopped his digging, without turning around, “And where were you?”

“At Bokuto and Kuro’s….why is the place so messy, were you inviting….people…over again? Kon-“

“Im asking questions here” Konoha interrupted as he emerged from the kitchen, walking over to Akaashi. 

Akaashi swallowed, choosing his words “My parents pay for this apartment for it to be like a home, not a bar where you can bring shady people over to”

“And I wonder how your parents would feel if I told then you don’t take care of me on Thursdays because you go over to see other people?” Konoha said as he traced his hand over Akaashi’s cheek. 

“You know they believe whatever I say” he continued, trailing his hand down to Akaashi’s neck.

“Yeah….its too bad they don’t believe me when I tell them you’re a piece of shit” 

From the moment a palm connected with the side of his face, the cheek that was being caressed, Akaashi wanted to laugh. It was always so hard not to back talk this dude, like who did he think he was?

He was only the person Akaashi’s parents chose for him. That he should be grateful that he was even allowed to date a guy. That his parents were so forgiving for the fact that he was gay. That this guy would benefit both his parents and Akaashi because he supposedly was from a good family line and had a PhD in Biology. Who cared? He was a manipulative little bitch.

fter getting his face a mark or 2, fingers curled around his throat, slamming him on the nearby wall. “For such a pretty face, you really do have an ugly mouth babe”. Now Akaashi would have retorted with something like “atleast I have one of the 2” but he was in dire need of oxygen at that point. Instead, he attempted to pull at Konoha’s hands. Which was futile, given Konoha was definitely stronger than him and bigger. 

The hand loosened as Konoha’s smile faded and he frowned down at his stomach. “Keiji. I’m hungry. Make me food, you can do that atleast right? To make up for it”. Akaashi balanced his breathing as he was allowed air again, shooting a glare at Konoha.

Konoha grinned as he patted his full belly then jumped on the messy bed. Akaashi looked away biting his lip, refraining from saying something that would result in bad things. Instead he decided to go take a shower it was already 10pm and after a long day of school and everything else he needed one. 

He grabbed a towel and his pajamas and walked to the bathroom, he never changed in front of Konoha, sure they lived together and are supposed to get married but he was nothing but trash to Akaashi and a stranger. 

Akaashi sighed as he felt the warm water run down his back, a slight sting on his side reminding him of the fading bruise Konoha left last month when they fought over Akaashi hanging out with a friend from school too often. 

The shower was too good, he didn't even want to get out, wanted to stay in there and melt, he wouldn't have to be near Konoha anyways. But he had to get out eventually so he did, wrapping a towel around his waist and looking for underwear. Only to realize.....he forgot to bring a pair with him. He grinded his teeth in annoyance at having to go out but he did anyways, opening the door softly, expecting Konoha to be asleep. 

Just as passed the bed, a hand grabbed his arm, squeezing his wrist, startled Akaashi turned around to Konoha staring at his wet body, eyes travelling hungrily around it. 

"We should have showered together babe" he said as he blew out a puff of smoke from his lit cigarette. 

Akaashi swallowed not liking where this was going. 

"You're soooo fucking sexy, how come I never get to see you like this, out of the shower looking so good, or is it that you try to avoid me?" He said as his face went hard.

Damn this perceptive motherfucker. 

He was yanked onto the bed, landing with a groan as his face hit the sheets. He raised his head to breathe and glanced to his left, where Konoha's waist was, below was a hard dick straining through the fabric of his boxers. 

"Konoha...stop" Akaashi managed as he sat up, ready to leave the bed. 

"And who are you to tell me what to fucking do?" He growled, squeezing Akaashi's wrist harder, then pulling him forward by his soaked hair, the curly raven strands dripping water down Konoha's hand. 

"Asshole" Akaashi couldn't but mutter, he already knew what was going to happen, this wouldn't change anything. 

So when a foot collided with his chin and he flew back on the bed, he only mildly gasped. 

He was so lucky he didn't hit his head on the bottom wooden frame of the bed, he hardly had time to think about it when Konoha straddled him, pinning both his hands above his head.  
He could feel Konoha's hardness pressing into his dick, the grinding motion he was doing making Akaashi himself half hard. Betrayed by his own body. This always happened.  
Akaashi felt his towel being tugged at, slowly loosening off his waist and being thrown on the floor, leaving him fully naked and exposed for this bitch to see. 

"Sometimes you really need to learn when to shut up Keiji, it's like.... you're begging me to do things to you, do you like it when I'm forced to hit you? Or do you like what comes after, when I fuck you hard...and fast, have you crying and... sobbing at how fucking good I am to you, is that what you like?" He said his words slowly in this pitiful voice like he was the victim. Akaashi wanted to punch his that annoying crooning expression of his face so bad.  
"Aw..baby dont look at me with such a mean face, I only want the best for you but how can I give you the best of you dont listen to me?" Konoha continued, his other hand grabbing at Akaashi's hair and drawing his head back, exposing his neck. The blonde leaned down, kissing at his neck softly until he suctioned onto one spot and sucked a hickie onto otherwise clear tanned skin.  
Akaashi exhaled softly as Konoha pulled away, his head still uncomfortably drawn back. Good. He didn't want to see Konoha's face right now anyways. Not like he ever does. 

The hand unfortunately left his head, but Akaashi still kept his focus on the ceiling, hearing rustling and then something soft hitting the ground.  
He jumped as Konoha wrapped a hand around his now fully hard dick, the hand holding his hands now on his left thigh.  
Akaashi jerked his head up to see Konoha's mouth approaching his dick, he was ready to push Konoha's head away but then the same hand grabbed both his wrists, holding them at his belly.  
"No-" the strangled no left Akaashi's mouth too late as Konoha licked at his tip, tongue passing over his slit, making a shiver run down his spine. 

"Always so sensitive Keiji" Konoha smirked as he took in half of Akaashi's dick in his mouth. Now Akaashi knew better than to fuck with anyone who has their mouth on his dick, instead he bit his lip, desperately trying to not give Konoha the satisfaction of making him moan. 

Konoha bobbed his head up and down, obscene noises leaving his mouth as he sucked and licked every inch. Konoha pulled away with pop, using his hand to finish Akaashi.  
Although Akaashi was holding back, he couldn't help it when he sighed as he came, cum landing on his belly.  
Konoha laughed at his breathlessness, rubbing his fingers in the cum on Akaashi's belly.  
Akaashi, whose wrists were still being held by Konoha's left hand, yanked suddenly, no way in hell was he taking Konoha's dick tonight. 

"Konoha I swear to fucking God, stop right here, if you want to cum, I can jerk you off just-"

"Why jerk me off when I can fuck you instead? My dick is so hard, it would still be hard after a jerk off, and I want to shove it in you, so stop complaining I'm doing us both a favour"

Akaashi opened his mouth to reply but immediately moaned as 2 fingers entered his ass, curling at his prostate. 

"Yeah just like that" Konoha said lowly, licking his lips. 

"Ah..hahh....fuck you"

"Yea I'll be doing that"

A third finger prodded it's way inside, thoroughly opening up Akaashi for Konoha. 

Akaashi was sure his wrists were gonna have Mark's tommorow from how hard Konoha was gripping them. 

He felt the fingers leave him so he glanced down to see Konoha grabbing his hard cock, sliding his own precum over it. 

"You're really not ready for this Keiji" he moaned as he alligned himself. 

Akaashi was done, he yanked his wrists in a futile attempt to leave, trying to sit up but feet sliding on the sheets. 

"No way in fucking hell, I told you no, I'd rather die than do this again with you! I-" 

A hand covered his mouth and nose, suffocating him, so he had no choice but to stop moving. Konoha let go of his wrists and took Akaashi's phone that was to his right, opening something then turning the screen to Akaashi. 

It was a picture of Akaashi cumming a few seconds ago, head thrown bad, naked and on display. It was one send button away from being forwarded to all of Akaashi's family and friends. This wasnt the first time Konoha used this against him even though he always found them and deleted them later either from his or Konoha's phones, more is always taken in moments like this.  
Akaashi glared at him, nails digging into the hand Konoha still had locked on his mouth and nose. 

"A little reminder for you to behave yourself" Konoha said softly as he left the phone on and tossed it to the side.  
The hand lifted from Akaashi's face, Konoha's palm shining with spit. Akaashi struggled to catch his breath, making a face when Konoha licked at the palm of his hand.  
Akaashi was still trying to get air into his lungs when Konoha slammed his dick into him. Akaashi felt his whole body bounce as a short "ah" left his mouth. 

Konoha settled into a ruthless pace, hardly giving Akaashi a chance to feel or do anything but take his dick. 

"Mmm....Akaashi.....you're so....tight and hot inside..haha...are you trying to break my dick off?" 

Konoha sighed as he grabbed Akaashi's left leg, slinging it over his shoulder, then biting into his thigh. 

"Haa....I fucking....hate you" Akaashi managed, tears rolling down the side of his face as he covered his face with his hands, hiding hinself. 

"What's not to like?" Konoha grinned, slowing suddenly to grinding his dick into Akaashi's prostate. He grabbed Akaashi's hands off his face, leaning down to lick at his lips, shoving his tongue into the raven's mouth. Before he could get far, Konoha hissed pulling back, tongue dark red and aching at the spot which Akaashi had bit him. 

"I told you.....you should have listened to me.." Konoha muttered. He balled his fist, punching Akaashi in the mouth. 

Akaashi instantly knew his lip was a goner, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, then winced at the pain and taste of blood. He felt his hair being grabbed as he was pulled up to face Konoha, the blonde ran his own tongue over Akaashi's lip, poking roughly at the new split, causing Akaashi to groan in pain.


End file.
